lomandocom_full_walkthroughfandomcom-20200215-history
The walkthrough
at first you will be directed to lomando.com/main.html as you click and open the door, you will arrive at either at a girl with black hair, or three doll looking heads. both of these have 4 clickable buttons. click the first one of either of them now you will arrive at https://lomando.com/elizabeth.html click the face, and then of all the faces, click the first one. now you will arrive at https://lomando.com/akeru.html about half - way down the text, click the "薙ｋ縺" (it's kind of highlighted) now your at https://lomando.com/puzzledoor.html the code is: (the red - ish one is 2 clicks, the yellow is 8 clicks, the green one is 7, the black one is 1 click, the purple is 4 and the pink is 3 clicks. now your'e at https://lomando.com/uozokjonasawuagukob.html the code is: scissors, rock, paper, rock, rock and scissors now your'e at https://lomando.com/atelierdesu.html click either the right or the left side of the playable screen (i recomend right) then click the image. if there is a gun, take it and click back and kill the girl jumpscaring you. if not, F5 ''to refresh the side. now you will arrive at a "404 site not found", kill the "scissor girl" and exit through the door. now your'e at https://lomando.com/ima3yaruk62oc.html find the arrows at the top, the right, and the left. navigate your self after the minimap on the lower right and kill any monsters that may pop up. when you enter the door, you'll arrive at https://lomando.com/kaidan1.html navigate yourself down the stairs by clicking the sides and kill the "enimies" 'do not kill the girl in the red skrit, as she will send you to a endless stairwell' after a while you'll arrive at https://lomando.com/7diackii2.html pick up the tape recorder one the ground, press play, and then skip if you want to. after the taperecorder has spoken for some time a monster will appear and scare you so you drop the taperecorder. you can then turn left and click a arrow and then the wierd white thing at the bottom of the stairs. now your'e at https://lomando.com/ujinoma.html click on the door on the left side of the hanging corpse, and then a codeboard will appear th code is (click the "bricks" the number of times) 4,1,2,5,5,9 now your'e at https://lomando.com/cfoaansctyer.html click the coaster and then some text will show up, click yes as it shows up, and then you will enter the rollercoaster. there are three different enemys in this section, a flying head, an eye and a box. just shoot them with the machine gun that is in the rollercoaster now your'e in http://www.lomando.com/maamokeznefg.html click the left painting. and then click the eye - guy and then a rock paper scissors game will start with you versious it. for some reason, if you choose stone, you will always win... so... just do that. after he is defeted, you can open the door behind him and a sword will show itself. when you click this sword and close the info menu that shows up, a scare will show up. click it and you will kill it with your sword. a teleporter will show up and take you to back to the room. now click the right picture. now your'e at http://www.lomando.com/dpiaoeyla258am.html click the screen, and then kill the ghost trying to kill you. click the door. click the highlighted doll in the middle. many dolls will pop up. you need to kill atleast 10 of them '''remember to also kill the heads popping up after they die or else it will not count'